


Questionable Advice

by the_me09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffuary, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: Peter wants to show Tony how much he appreciates him. It starts with hugs.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112
Collections: Fluffuary 2021, Fluffuary 2021 - the_me09





	Questionable Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffuary Day Three - Appreciation

“C’mon Mr. Stark, there’s got to be a way I can thank you for upgrading my suit!” Peter says, after he tries on the latest upgrade. It’s like, way cool, and super intuitive, and Karen has been updated too so she can communicate directly with Friday. 

“It’s nothing, kid, seriously,” Mr. Stark waves him off. 

Mr. Stark  _ says _ that, but he spends so much time working on things for Peter and he just wants to show him some appreciation. 

After school the next day he grabs food from Mr. Stark’s favorite shawarma place. It doesn’t feel like enough. Mr. Stark says it is, says he doesn’t have to do anything, but he’s not paying Mr. Stark. 

He’s googling how to show appreciation, how to pay someone back, and he stumbles on some questionable advice. People suggest sexual favors to show appreciation. Peter blushes looking at his phone, but it’s not like Tony and Pepper are a thing anymore. If he starts small… hugging maybe? Then it’s not weird. Besides, affection is something Mr. Stark seems to be missing. Not that Peter would ever point that out. 

So next time he and Mr. Stark are in the lab, he says thanks and hugs Mr. Stark tight, quick, pulling away before Mr. Stark can hug him back, and so he doesn’t know if Mr. Stark would push him away. 

Mr. Stark looks a little stunned, but covers it quickly. 

Peter keeps hugging Mr. Stark at the end of each of their lab get togethers, and now that he knows Mr. Stark won’t push him away with disgust, he holds on a little longer every time. Mr. Stark hugs him back, and Peter’s always the one to pull away first. 

~*~

“That is so cool!” Peter bursts out after they run a test on upgrading the Iron Spider suit. His extra legs will reform with nanobots even if they get cut off or destroyed. Mr. Stark grins. 

“Isn’t it though?” 

Peter launches himself at Mr. Stark, hugging him tight. He feels the rumble of Mr. Stark’s laughter under his cheek. Suddenly a hug isn’t enough, Peter leans up and kisses Mr. Stark’s cheek. 

What was he thinking?

“Uh, sorry, I was just- uh- just excited and I thought… sorry,” Peter trails off, not sure how to interpret the look on Mr. Stark’s face.

“It’s okay, Pete,” Mr. Stark waves a hand. “No big deal.” 

Peter swallows and bites his lip. “Um, I could… if you want… show my appreciation another way?” He looks at Mr. Stark from under his lashes. 

Mr. Stark jerks and stares at Peter, and it’s not a good stare. Ugh, shit, maybe he should have waited. Maybe Mr. Stark doesn’t want- fuck, of course he doesn’t want this, Peter thinks. He can have anyone he wants, why would he want some inexperienced teen to blow him?

“Peter, you’re not- you can’t be serious,” Mr. Stark says, frowning. “You don’t have to pay me back or- or do me favors like that. Kid, Jesus.” Mr. Stark rubs a hand over his face. “You don’t owe me anything, Pete.” 

Peter’s stomach drops. “No! I- it’s not that! I don’t think I owe you! I mean, like, I owe you in different ways, but like, not in- I’m not offering because of that!” He drops his face into his hands. “Ugh, I’m so sorry.” 

Mr. Stark puts a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s just forget about this, okay?” 

Peter nods and leaves soon after. He still hugs Mr. Stark before he leaves, but the first couple times he does, Mr. Stark is stiff and uncomfortable against him. Slowly, it goes back to the way it was before, the casual touches, the hugs, and Peter knows now that Mr. Stark doesn’t like him like that. 

~*~

Peter gets hurt on a mission. It’s not serious, his healing takes care of the internal stuff really fast. He’s limping back to the carrier when Mr. Stark lands in front of him, his mask disappearing. Peter makes his own mask disappear to reassure Mr. Stark he’s okay, except he grabs Peter’s face and kisses him, desperate and gentle. 

“Wha- what was that for?” Peter asks, blushing and dazed and absolutely not wanting to stop. 

Mr. Stark smiles weakly. “Just showing my appreciation that you’re still alive. No big deal.” 

“Very big deal,” Peter says and leans up to kiss Mr. Stark. He’s not pushed away this time, even when he slips his tongue in Mr. Stark’s mouth. 

Peter’s the first to pull away, blinking. “I thought… I thought you didn’t…?” 

“We have some talking to do, I think,” Mr. Stark says with a sigh. Peter’s still flying high on the fact that he just kissed Mr. Stark. “If you want?”

“What? Yeah, oh my god, yeah,” Peter says breathlessly. 

Mr. Stark wraps an arm around Peter, helping him back to the carrier.


End file.
